It is established that the use of a mobile device while driving a motor vehicle increases the chances of an accident. A University of Utah study finds that there is a four-fold increase in the risk of an accident when operating a cell phone. Accordingly, many states (e.g., California) have banned the use of mobile devices, including cellular telephones, while operating motor vehicles unless the driver uses a hands-free device. The study also finds that the use of a hands-free device does not eliminate the increased risk of an accident related to inattentiveness caused by the use of the mobile device.
There have been many systems proposed for disabling and or otherwise rendering mobile devices unworkable, except for emergency situations, while the owner is operating a motor vehicle. For example, certain systems are triggered by the ignition of the motor vehicle such that the cell phone is disabled responsive to the motor vehicle being started. The embodiments of the present invention are not directed to actively disabling the use of mobile devices by operators of motor vehicles but are rather directed to analyzing data profiles of mobile device usage and using the data to develop protocols for encouraging drivers to change their bad habits and voluntarily cease using mobile devices while operating motor vehicles.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method that allows intra-vehicular mobile device usage to be detected and stored such that a data profile can be generated. Advantageously, the system and method should be able to differentiate intra-vehicular mobile device usage of the driver from non-drivers and from mobile device usage external to the vehicle.